


Gifts

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Betrothal gift, Dragon plushie, Gen, Memories, Post-HTTYD2, Sad Fluff, but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Valka accidentally comes across some memories in Hiccup's room she'd rather thought were gone forever.





	Gifts

**Spoilers for that bit in RTTE S5 where the thing happens.**

**(if you read beyond and haven't watched S5 I take no responsibility for spoilers.)**

**Prompt I got (because apparently I'm a Valka go to it makes me happy)**

**Valka finding memories in Hiccup's room.**

-HTTYD-

As she climbed the stairs in search of her son, Valka always feared walking in on her son and his betrothed in bed together. She wasn't naive enough to think they weren't... despite not being married.

Hiccup was nowhere to be found, but she saw something else resting on his desk. There was a lazily burning candle on his desk - her son was  _awful_ for forgetting to extinguish them whenever he left the room. The half-hearted flicker illuminated the small plush toy all the same.

Valka lifted it to her chest, tracing the stitches that spelled out Hiccup's name. Oh, she remembered him being so afraid of the you. She made it as soft and unthreatening as possible, rubbing her fingers over the soft 'spines' on its head. Stoick had chided her so as she hummed to herself, sewing away at the fabric and filling it with wool to ensure it was soft enough for a baby.

That being the man who wanted their newborn, early-arrival son to hold an  _axe._

Valka had almost fed him to a horde of starving boars.

Hiccup had been terrified of the dragon toy all the same. Valka had hoped he would adjust to it in time, but instead the sling-resting baby on her chest had launched the toy into the ocean while they were out fishing. It smelled of seawater and showed some damage, but it was still back where it belonged; with her dragon loving son.

As she made to place it down, Valka caught sight of something else on his desk she had  _never_  expected to see.

Trembling fingers cupped the large coin, fitting in her palm just as she remembered. The chain in it was new and Valka heavily suspected her son had given it to his wonderful wife-to-be as a betrothal gift. Stoick must have given it to him. She ran her fingers across the two Viking heads, the etchings around it. She'd been so giddy when Stoick had asked for her hand, gave her the token of promise. Valka had spent so long searching for a gift for him, eventually-

"Mom? What are- are you crying?"

Hiccup's voice cut into her memories, turning to her son properly and raising a hand to her face yo discover that in fact yes, she  _was_  crying.

"I was looking for you and these were just on your desk, I'm sorry for going through your things."

His metal limb clunked on the ground as he crossed the room, throwing his arms around her with no preamble. Valka clung to him, probably dampening his tunic with her still-going tears.

"Take it you remember these things?"

"Mhmm. How did you get this back?"

"Oh uh, it turned up in a fishing net and got traded about until Johann got it to me. It's never left my room... I love it."

Valka felt fresh tears spill from her eyes, but she was still smiling.

"I'm very happy to hear that at last."

"And uh... that's Astrid's now. She forgot it last time she was here to... never mind."

Hiccup's cheeks flushed, and Valka cast one last, longing look at the coin, then held it out to her son. Much as she wanted to cling to it and soak in the memories... it wasn't hers anymore.

"Then you ought to get it back to her. I can't think of a better girl to carry this traditional gift."

Hiccup held out his hand for it to land in, clutching the coin in his slender fingers.

"Thanks mom."

-HTTYD-

**Short but.. there's only so much I could push out on this without losing the feel of it.**


End file.
